


Breakfast at the Parks

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Just good ol' morning breakfast with your favourite Parks.





	Breakfast at the Parks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just wanted to write something for Parkbros.

Jae woke up to an empty quiet house. He stirs on his bed blinking his sleep away. Wow, when was the last time he had a good sleep like this. He was planning to stay as a burrito on his bed for a little while longer but his nose was hit with a delicious aroma and his stomach growled, commanding Jae to get out of bed. He dragged his feet out, following the direction of the smell into the kitchen.

 

"Good morning Jaehyungie, had a good sleep?"

 

Sungjin turned to see the taller leaning his body to the wall, rubbing his eyes still waking up from his sleep.

 

"Yeah, I think I finally had a decent sleep after a long while" Jae replies finally looking at the younger a smile immediately forming mirroring Sungjin smiling at him. Sungjin was wearing an apron with a spatula in his hand. _He looks cute_. _Especially with that buzzcut of his_.

 

"Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go and wash up while I finish up here"

 

Jae nodded and headed towards the toilet to wash up not without missing a glimpse of how Sungjin did a lil dance when he turned back to the stove. _It's a good morning indeed so far._

 

Sungjin had placed their breakfast on the table and was about to get their drinks when Jae came back looking all freshened up. He beamed a smile to the elder, feeling grateful that he looks way more alive than he was days before

 

"You're just in time Jaehyungie. Take a seat, I'll get our drinks"

 

"Wow, it seems like I'm not the only one who had a decent sleep. You're in a good mood." 

 

Jae exclaimed as he scanned the table filled with a tower of pancakes, a tray of bacon, a dish of scrambled eggs and a bowl of rice. His heart swelled a little at how most of it is of his preference and chuckled at the bowl of rice, knowing well it's definitely Sungjin's.

  
  


"Well you can say I got up on the right side of the bed" cheekily Sungjin gave Jae a wink as he takes a seat opposite of the elder, earning a melodious laugh from him.

 

"Oh, I thought you had plans today too?"

 

"Yeah it was planned but last night Jaebeom called saying they had to go back to the studio. He wasn't sure when they would end."

 

"That's too bad. But hey, thanks to that I got a full breakfast!"

 

"You better eat them all to show your thanks"

 

Jae just smiled to Sungjin proceeding to say a little prayer before he starts eating. Although the absence of the three maknaes made the house a little quieter, the room was still filled with chit chats and laughs from the two Park. It's not everyday the two get to spend time together like this. As much as they love their dongsaengs, they appreciate the calmness they get every now and then.

 

"Thank you for the food, it was really good"

 

Sungjin beamed, he was glad Jae enjoyed the food and finish it all. It's always good to see the elder eating well. He felt kinda proud for making something that Jae likes. Sungjin got up, about to gather all the empty plates when Jae stopped his hands.

 

"No, let me do the dishes instead. You've made breakfast"

 

"Do you know how to though?"

 

and that's how Sungjin got shoved by his Jaehyung hyung. Jae just laughs along as they both took the empty plates to the sink. He'll let this one slide. Furthermore, it's not everyday Sungjin gets to joke around with him like this, especially when they're on full schedules, so it was nice to see him relaxed like this. Less frowning, more smiling.

 

"Hyung, you wanna watch a movie?"

 

There's no schedule whatsoever today. The three maknaes have each decided to go out on their own either to catch-up with friends or have time to themselves. Sungjin was supposed to meet Jaebeom but we've got over why that didn't work out. Jae just wanted to rest and be a homebody for the day. He thought he would just lie on the bed or play games all day.

 

"Yeah sure. But no marvel please."

 

 

"I'm home"

 

Dowoon exclaimed as he took off his shoes stepping into a very quiet house.

 

_ Huh, I guess everyone else might not have reached home yet. Oh, but I thought Jae hyung is home. Maybe he's plugged in to his games. I'll go check his roo- Oh? _

 

Dowoon was passing through their living room, heading to check his hyung in the bedroom when he was met with a scene too precious to let pass. So stealthily made his way, standing in front of the couch. Making sure his phone was on silent, he snapped a photo. Dowoon smiled in adoration as he checked the picture he just took.

 

As quietly he came, Dowoon got up and left for his room bot without taking another look over at the couch. Sungjin was lying down with his head on Jae's lap. Jae had one of his hands on Sungjin's head and the other on the younger's arm.

 

_ How adorable are my hyungs. Can't wait to share this with Younghyun and Wonpil hyung.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to make this a lot longer but I'll save those for another day.


End file.
